Bomber
A Bomber is a military aircraft designed to attack ground and sea targets, by dropping bombs on them, firing torpedoes at them, or – in recent years – by launching cruise missiles at them. Battlefield 1943 The Bomber is a vehicle featured in Battlefield 1943. It is used entering the Air Raid Bunker which is only accessible to the team that controls the base the bunker rests at. The USMC calls in a B-25 Mitchell, while the IJA calls in the Mitsubishi G4M Betty. Both count as the same vehicle. Battlefield 4 The Bomber is a vehicle featured in the Battlefield 4: China Rising and Battlefield 4: Final Stand expansions. To utilize the vehicle, players must use an Air Raid Bunker which is located at specific control point that must be held in order to use.BF4 NEW BOMBER AIRCRAFT! (Battlefield 4 Dragon Pass China Rising Multiplayer Gameplay 1080p PC) - YouTube, published 2013-12-03 When playing as the United States Marine Corps, the bomber is designated as a B-1B Lancer. When playing as the People's Liberation Army, it is designated as a Xian H-6. Despite this, both count as the same vehicle whilst using the model of the Xian on Battlelog. Roughly ten seconds after entering the bunker, the player may take control of the bomber's targeting system. The bomber follows a straight flight path through the map, much like the Drop Ship from Battlefield 3, but can be steered slightly left or right if needed.Do you Know Battlefield 4 - Episode 5 YouTube, published 2014-01-24] From a wing-mounted port, the player may designate four simultaneous targets for JDAM Bombs dropped from the bomber. The bombs will fly ahead faster than the bomber itself, allowing targets ahead of the bomber to be marked. Because of the bombs' shallow angle, it is possible for enemies to take cover behind terrain or buildings. The bomber lingers long enough to complete three missions on maps like Dragon Pass. After crossing the map, the player immediately returns to action standing next to the bunker. Obtaining a kill with the Bomber completes the Safe Raiding assignment, unlocking the SUAV for the player's Recon kit. After completing the Mother of all Bombs assignment, the bomber is also capable of firing a cruise missile that can be manually aimed like a TOW missile by the operator. It appears to have the same damage and effect as the Cruise Missile commander resource. The reload time is much longer than the JDAM payload, limiting its use to one or two strikes per run. Although the bomber can flare away most guided missiles, it can still be destroyed by other anti-air weaponry, leaving the operator idle inside the bunker for the remainder of the bombing run. Controls ; :Drop JDAM Bomb or launch Cruise Missile ; :Switch between JDAM Bomb and Cruise Missile (if unlocked) ; :Steer bomber Bomber view.png|The bomber's targeting view. BF4_xian1.png|'Xian H-6' BF4_lancer.png|'B-1B Lancer' BF4_xian2.png|Xian H-6 dropping a JDAM Trivia Battlefield 4 *During the "Calling in Bomber" waiting period, the user may be killed with the Defibrillator by an enemy targeting the staircase leading into the bunker.BF4 BOMBER DEFIB KILL? (Battlefield 4 China Rising DLC Multiplayer Gameplay) - YouTube, published 2013-12-06 *The vehicle is always labeled the "Bomber" in the killfeed. *The Bomber appears in the Final Stand map "Operation Whiteout". References Category:Fixed-wing Aircraft Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 4 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 4: China Rising Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1943